Enter Cthulhu
by DrHooves
Summary: When the Doctor, Ditzy, and Jack land on an underwater sea base, they come under attack by otherworldly (well, to that planet, anyway) creatures. The Doctor must find out why, and what he has to do to stop it!


The TARDIS Landed in a sort of underwater facility, and this much the Doctor, Jack, and Ditzy gathered as they stepped out of the box. They were in a glass-top tube, where little lights lined the metal railing. "We're on the underwater planet Braffian 8, somewhere in the Humanian era. This is an outpost: from what I can gather, This is just the edge of Mutters spiral, or the milky way. Remember, our TARDIS in in section 8, keep that in mind in case we can't call it."

Suddenly, most of the lights flickered, leaving the three in total darkness for a second or two. "What the-" BANG. A huge shudder felt throughout the ship. "What was that about?"

"I Don't know, but we should keep moving. Maybe It would give us some clues." The Doctor broke into a switchbox. "Thanks. Now we have a map."

"How?"

"Central controls. One loose wire means someone with a sonic can access the entire network. And I'll be dammed to the hell-fires of Krop Tor If they didn't have a map in the entire map. Hmm. Seems to be a sort of rotunda in the center, with ten sections pointing out of it. As present, we are in section eight." They strode the corridors, until Ditzy pointed at a small dot in the water. "Doctor, is that a shark?" It was a shark-like animal in appearance, but had some differences to Earth sharks. It was about fifty feet long, partially covered in armoured plates, with two separate caudal fins.

"No, It's a Zaralok. More agile, bigger, and aggressive than sharks. You do not want to meet this shark." The Zaralok looked as if it smelt something, and then hurtled towards the TARDIS crew.

"Wait-It's coming towards us. RUN!" They ran past the corridors. "It's coming in to ram!" The shark slammed into the glass tube that encased them. "The glass! It's breaking!"

Water came, and poured down. First a drip, then a pour, then a rush, then a cascade. Soon, the three ponies were running from a wall of water. "Air-lock this way!" The Doctor slammed into the door, the sonic buzzing like thousands of bees. The door opened. The Doctor came in, then Ditzy. The Doctor closed the door. "JACK! We forgot about Jack!"

"What If he's outside?" The Doctor checked. Nothing. "He Definitely isn't dead. Now, we should see if this colony isn't abandoned, and what is going on here."

"Lord, Lord, look at all this!" A voice behind the Doctor rang. "Thanks for initiating the Air-lock in time. We all would have been swiss cheese had it not been for you. Don't worry, we'll send a repair crew to the sector, then pump out the water. My names Bates-Don Bates. You new here?"

"Yes. I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion, Ditzy Doo. Listen, Don, you cannot send that repair crew. The Zaralok!"

"Are you mad? There are no Zaralok on this planet. Never was, never has been." And the Doctor remembered that he was right: The Zaralok was bred by the Valky clan, a sea-dwelling people on the planet Shakara. They bred the Zaraloks to fight an undersea war on their behalf but the creatures turned on their creators, eating them as well as the enemy.

"What about the one that just attacked us?"

"What? We've no proof of that."

"Then if your facility can bear over nine hundred psi, then what broke the glass? Probably something very strong, and taking into account Newton's second law, very fast." Don went over to the cameras. The monitor showed the Three running past the hallways, a rush of water, then-NO SIGNAL. "Anything to the outside?" Another monitor displayed none other than some gills and fins rushing past. "This could be anything, mind you. A fish. Anything."

"That might be the least of our concerns. What sectors need repair?"

"Six, Seven, and Eight are out, and ten is severely damaged. Nine's inhabitants should be transmatting right now." And they did-at least one hundred soldiers and civilians appeared, right there. "What happened?"

"Where are we?"

"What's happening?"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled the Doctor, finally taking charge. "Listen, this facility is in danger. We need all civilians to evacuate to the nearest colony from here. This is going to be a powder keg. I need all transportation that can get this settlement readied to go."

"You heard him. GO, GO, GO!"

"Ditzy!"

"Yes?"

"Follow me. When we walked by here, I saw some drones, outside, in the water. If we can send one, and manage to tail the Zaralok, then we might be able to find out what happened to Jack. Listen, once he is in a safe location, then he will be able to heal, and then his immortality will kick in." The Doctor grasped the console, and sent a drone, propelling it into the water. "Come on, come on, this is a big fish, where is it going..."

"Doctor, why are we tracking the movements of a random shark. Who cares where it is going? Maybe it's just doing what it does best, probably."

"No, but then why would it attack the facility? Zaralok are smart. They know better than to attack any food inside a glass dome. Its hopeless. Why not go for some more easy meat? Someone-or something-has a telepathic like with the shark-and Here it is!" Suddenly, the probe stuck to the shark, but the shark didn't mind. Maybe it was a pilotfish, or something.

"Hey, where's it going?" the Shark suddenly went down a narrow ravine.

Static appeared on the screen, and then, a blue screen and the words SIGNAL LOST graced the screen. "NO!" He cursed silently.

"Doctor?" asked a soldier. "The Last of the civilians have left. Braffian 6 is their destination. Just wanted to let you know. Also, there is a message on the screen for you. Seems someone is pestering you."

"Doctor, 'pestering'? Seems rude."  
"No, Ditzy, Someones simply trying to message me through the interdimensional social media network pesterchum. I wonder why..."  
He accessed pesterchum through one of the many computers of the colony.  
deathOctopus [dO] started pestering DalekDemon[DD]  
DD: Hi! The Doctor will see you now!  
dO: Doctor, It will interest you to know that I was the one who sent the Zaralok.  
dO: I opened a temporal rift, hoping that some monstrosity would come, and my prayers were answered.  
DD: What? Why? Why would you attack an entire base, filled with innocent men, women, and children?  
dO: What if I told you I was protecting the former owners of this base?  
DD: What do you mean?  
dO: Humans were not the only ones to find this planet, or even start this base. They were not the first. What if I told you that they built this facility over another one, with the exact same layout?  
DD: Then who? Who would find it before the humans?  
dO: Your companion is just about to find out.  
deathOctopus [dO] ceased pestering DalekDemon [DD]

Meanwhile, Ditzy was wandering down the corridors, only to find a small hatch, which she pulled apart to find a transport. It was old. Quite old. Very old. It looked not a century old, but several millennia old, and had a different symbol than some of the other transports. She hopped on, and felt a rush of color around her, which soon turned to brown. She was in a different corridor, lined with cryogenic chambers. In the chambers, there were aliens, surely something she had never seen the likes of which in the base. They had beak-like mouths, large eyes, two fins on their head and long necks. They had three webbed digits on their hands and feet. Their skin tones came in a variety of shades, including green, blue and orange. Why did they look like silurians, the aliens she met with the time when she first met the Doctor?

So many questions. She continued down the corridor, where she found a flight of steps after a long walk. She walked down the steps, where she found herself in an underground rotunda, where a sleeping, giant octopus, coated in armor plates, right before her. OK. No big deal. Just a giant octopus. No biggie. Just back away- The octopus opened it's one big eye. SHIT! The octopus shot a tentacle towards Ditzy with an amazing amount of speed, who leapt out of the way. She grabbed a pistol that she had obtained from the guardroom (always to be prepared) and fired it at the octopus. It did not do a thing to the armour. Not a dent. FUCK! Then, It did a maneuver that got the best of her: it swept under her. When she jumped up to escape it, it shot another tentacle towards her ankle. It turned her upside down. When she was just about to eat her, a cold spray of ink and blood gushed on her face. She fell to the ground, and was about to black out when Jack Harkness appeared, a spear in his hand, running towards her.

Jack Harkness Galloped towards her, and hoisted her over his back He treaded past the cryogenics and put a hoof over them. When he saw who was inside, he recoiled in horror. "NO. OH, NO. NO NO NO NO NO." He had to tell the Doctor this.

When she woke up, She was in a hospital bed, in the Ward of section three. Jack was talking to the Doctor in a worried tone, at her bedside table. When the Doctor turned to her, he said: "Ditzy, Those aliens that you saw-they were Sea Devils."

"Sea Devils? What are they?" Ditzy got out of bed, feeling perfectly fine.

"The Sea Devils were amphibious Earth reptiles from the time before the human race. Like their land-based genetic cousins, the Silurians, they lived in prehistoric times in a scientifically-advanced civilisation.

"As their aquatic colonies awoke from hibernation, these one-time rulers of the Earth attempted to reclaim their planet, usually leading to conflict with the new rulers: humankind. I was able to stop them, in my third incarnation. But I had no Idea that they made a colony of their own." The Doctor's phone buzzed. "Hang on, this person is pestering me again."

deathOctopus [dO] started pestering DalekDemon [DD]  
DD: You again?  
dO: Yes, Doctor.  
DD: Who are you?  
dO: I am many names: Kthulhut, Thu Thu, or Khlûl'-hloo, but am most commonly known as Cthulhu.  
DD: Oh, God. Jesus.  
dO: I am a part of the pantheon of silurian gods known as the Great Old Ones.  
dO: After the ascension of the human race, It was reduced to 1. and I am that one.  
dO: Your human "facility" of sorts was built over the proud silurian city of R'lyeh. One H.P Lovecraft discovered this. He created a cult, of sorts, and the creed, the chant was  
dO: Ph'nglui mglw'nafh C'thulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. do you know what that means, Doctor?  
DD: oh, god. Oh, sweet Celestia.  
DD: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!  
dO: It means ""In his house at R'lyeh dead C'thulhu waits dreaming." My wait is over. My dream is over. As I realise this, I could not have done this without help.  
dO: The Sea Devils are secret priests that will take me from my tomb to revive my subjects and resume my rule of earth.  
dO: Then all of silurian and seadevilkind would have become as the Great Old Ones; free and wild and beyond good and evil, with laws and morals thrown aside and all men shouting and killing and revelling in joy.  
dO:Then the liberated Old Ones would teach them new ways to shout and kill and revel and enjoy themselves, and all the earth would flame with a holocaust of ecstasy and freedom.  
DD: oh, no. GOD NO! SWEET CELESTIA NO!  
deathOctopus[dO] ceased pestering DalekDemon [DD]

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Jack, See this." Jack looked at the pesterlog. "Wow. Fuck you, Lovecraft."

"I know."

"Jesus, what do we do?"

"I guess we destroy the cryogenic pods. Cthulhu said that they are the secret priests that will will take him from his tomb to revive his subjects, which means there are other silurian and sea devils. They will also help him resume his rule of earth, which would mean that earth is in danger as well..."

"ZARALOK!" It was true: it turned out that a pair of the giant sharks were crashing towards the glass dome. SLAM. SLAM. CRASH.

"RUN! RUN!" But some soldiers got swept away. It was too late. It was flooding. Shit, I can't get out in time. The Doctor held his breath as the water began cascading down. he lost consciousness, as his oxygen was running out, and he felt a sharks fin pushing him, until he heard a transportalizer sound.

He took a gasp of breath, and saw himself in a great glass dome, Jack and Ditzy behind him.  
"Where are we?"  
"Doctor-look." Jack oriented his hoof to a metal panel, when a large 9 was imprinted. "We are in section nine."  
"Right. The one that was spared."  
"Doctor-another one!"  
"Another what?"  
"Another Hatch!"  
"To what?" But Ditzy already pulled the hatch open to reveal one of those hidden transportalizers. They hopped on, and was transported one of those subterranean cryogenic chambers. But this was different. It had a trail of lights. "Follow the lights, I suppose." It took several miles of cryogenic chambers before something moved. "It's opening!" It was true-they were opening to sea devils walking out of them, and unsheathing swords. The Doctor whipped out his sonic. "We can take them." Ditzy and Jack pulled out their pistols, and fired like there was no tomorrow. "We'll be surrounded!"

"Below us!" They climbed down to a hatch, and then the Doctor slid down, followed by his companions. The Doctor sealed the Hatch. They were on a balcony overlooking the big guy himself.

"Doctor..."

"WELL! I've seen enough henti to know where this is going!" Cthulhu did not react to this comment. "So! What's the plan?" He was rewarded with the long silence. "Come on! Isn't anyone going to yammer on with the big, evil plan." No answer. "Well, you're no fun. Nice TARDIS, by the way," He said as he pointed his hoof to a certain blue box. Or, rather, green box, overgrown by silurian technology. "What's it for?"

A telepathic voice sounded in his head: "Doctor, my resurrection requires energy. Much energy. An energy that only the TARDIS can provide."

"So, what I'm hearing is that you are trying to actually sap the energy of the TARDIS, to provide your godly resurrection, and to overthrow the human race, and to reinstall the silurians and sea devils as masters of the milky way?"

"Correct, Doctor."

"Doctor? Who are you talking to?" The Doctor looked back at Ditzy. "Because Cthulhu cannot speak, and because the direct approach is the best, I need to telepathically communicate with him, but he can hear us just fine. Fascinating, really." Suddenly, a voice over them (through the hatch) yelled "Doctor! Are you Down there?"

"Yes, It's us! Who's up there, in the devil's name? To improperly quote Shakeshoof: 'Faith! Here's an equivocator, who could tip the balance in either side, or who could equivocate for himself, but could not equivocate for heaven, oh, come in, equivocator.'" And he opened the hatch, and several Men crawled out of the hatch, guns in hand, led by none other than Don Bates.

"Doctor! Glad you are safe. Those sea devils gave us hell-WAIT, who is that?" It was clear that Bates was waiting for the Doctor to say "No, that's out friend, Leroy! He's going to help us!" but the Doctor nodded solemnly. "That bastard is one of the great old ones, one of the most powerful. He lives under your former base, biding his time, until he can find the time when he is able to break free and destroy the whole human race. Oh, and that time is soon. If we don't act fact, we're screwed."

"Doctor, if the TARDIS is being used to power his revival, then if we can sever the energy ties, then we might be able to halt his power, or finish him off. Bates, how many sea devils are dead?"

"All. All of them."

"AH HA! Cthulhu, it's too late. You've failed. We just need to sever the energy ties, and Bob's your uncle, you're in for another 550 years of eternal sleep."

"Doctor, you don't understand! You don't understand the function of the priests: they are meant to give me the energy from their own physical forms."

"Wait a minute-they would give their own life force to revive you; that must mean even if the TARDIS has an infinite amount of energy, you're secretly killing it...which means..." He jumped off the balcony, towards the TARDIS, and then, he opened the doors. It was just a blue box, and inside was just a bench and a tea machine. "Wait...it's weakening the chameleon circuit, actually making a TARDIS disguised as a phone box an actual phone box! Which means...the TARDIS is dying." He sank to his knees, then, after a while, Ditzy spoke. "Wait...if you can find the energy tether, then you can reverse the energy flow! That means...you can get the TARDIS working again!"

"Ditzy! You are a true genius!" He grabbed the sonic, and then found the invisible energy tether. "I've got it slowing down!"

"Doctor...oh, Gott im Himmel."

"What it is, Jack?" He looked up with horror. The dread Cthulhu eyes has opened. The Doctor saw the god's body being awakened by the TARDIS's energy, It started to stand up. "Shit, shit, shit, shit! RUN!"

"Fire when ready!"  
"NO! You might disturb the process, while it's already started!" The Doctor started to reverse the energy. "It's reversing!" Suddenly, Cthulhu's legs started to wiggle, and then, he sank to the ground. "It's going! He's weakening!"

Then, Cthulhu fell to the ground entirely. His eyes started to droop back to sleep entirely. He was dying. Meanwhile, the TARDIS was growing. The Console, the Doctor's room, the kitchen; the entire dimension was growing at lightning speeds. Finally, the last of the energy was transferred. The TARDIS was fully functional again, and now, Cthulhu was dead.

"Well. I assume that the we are all that is remaining of the base. We should leave."

"But how?"

"My ship, called the TARDIS, can travel anywhere in time and space. We can get to Braffian 6 in no time."

"Good." said Don. "Get in. Everybody!"

They got in. "Farewell, Braffian! At least until we can kill the Zaralok, and send a repair crew to the base, and repair it, anyway..."

"Hang on, let me just..." he flipped switches, and pulled levers. "Temporal rift detected...Close it!" he heard a small scream, even if it was a strong one. The Zaralok were gone. "Just a side note. Nothing serious."

"That's all right and good, but can we PLEASE get out of this place?"

"Right, right..." and the TARDIS dematerialized next to the corpse of the dread Cthulhu.


End file.
